


Wondrous Place

by itsbetterthan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbetterthan/pseuds/itsbetterthan
Summary: 萨米·赫迪拉半夜醒来，发现窗外没有月亮。





	Wondrous Place

萨米·赫迪拉半夜醒来，发现窗外没有月亮。而月光供应充足，在窗帘的缝隙里泅泳。平日他失眠，辗转反侧，神经过热，有不断亮起的手机屏幕迎接，经纪人、社交媒体和都灵市讯呼叫不绝。今日不同于往常。

接着，他发现身侧躺了人。呼吸匀净，声息近无，黑发微亮。他翻过身去，差点扭到腰，在手肘接触床单的片刻，他意识到大事不妙，至少大势已去——梦里不会细心到提供嘎吱作响的席梦思。他太清楚这个不速之客是谁。然而也许，赫迪拉才是作客他乡的闯入者。惊恐非但没有减损，反而被午夜浸泡得肿胀。

他力排一切异议，对自己说：“做梦而已，谁没做过？”梦境的主角翻了个身，惬意地面对这平静现实里来的不速之客。梅苏特躺在他身边：仅此一句就能构成全部惊悚剧的骨架。他沉静地睡着，没有任何出格的举动，失去了平日的苦相，刻意为之的细纹被抚平，颊上添了脂肪。黑发散在前额，年轻了至少五岁。经过自我更正，再增添一年。那幅轮廓依旧和萨米记忆的类似，藏在夏天的褶皱里，分泌出盐分，在海绵体制造炎症，回忆仍唤起阵痛。

床榻又作响，梅苏特的眼珠在眼睑下滚动片刻，睁开来，凝视的眼睛尚未填充进表情，瞳仁松动。过了一会儿，终于意识到身在何处，迟缓地翻过身去，够到床头的手机，骤然露出一截赤裸的脊背，使另一个人被其后的暗示绊倒。萨米沉默半晌，心中打鼓，决定问他时间。

“三点一刻。”他熟悉的、泛着金属光泽的声音在床的那端响起。“怎么，睡不着？”

“突然醒了，不知道为什么。”他琢磨着妥帖的回复。

“是你要留到那么晚的。”他耸耸肩，脸上流露出悻悻的、鄙夷的神色，他翻动手机，拇指在黑色方盒子上面移动，光线撞上他的鼻梁，败兴地反射回去，“好消息：何塞良心发现，国家比赛日之后放一天假。”

他放下手机，萨米斜睨一眼，感谢真主，他不必旁敲侧击今夕是何年。六年前的陈设和记忆一致。有时训练结束，他在梅苏特家吃饭，打几局实况，逗留太晚，就在客厅的沙发上将就一宿，早上再把梅苏特从床褥里捞出来，开他的车上班。那时梅苏特的脾气比较容易捉摸。

“这意味着明天可以，不对，今天可以中午再起来。我还能——”

萨米以为他要说“多睡六个小时”，结果大相径庭，比这离谱太多，如同在雨雪天气圣诞节前后的湿滑山路上，对准弯道一脚踩下油门，他在油箱爆炸中撒手人寰，大脑烧成空壳。要么是他理解有误，要么是梅苏特表意不明，他们当中至少有一个德语欠佳。至少这回，他再也没办法对自己说：“做爱而已，谁没做过？”

等等，他们的确睡过，但真主在上，那时的睡除了睡之外别无他意。U21时期的客房布料短缺，浴室不挂窗帘，床上也只搁着一条被褥，足协美名其曰增进感情，梅苏特和他倒都睡得很安稳，因为别无他念，加上筋疲力竭，梦都少做。老天，那这条天杀的岔路究竟是从哪里开始分化的？他抱过梅苏特，胳膊穿过他胁下，搂住那个横平竖直的肩；他吻过梅苏特，拉近他的脑袋，嘴唇贴上汗湿的鬓角；他揍过梅苏特，捏着后颈肉，甩开他不老实的手腕，然而都是健康的举动，能使同事效仿，能叫梅苏特默许，能摄像机拍下，能让卫星转播，能给十岁儿童观看，父母殊无异议。他曾以为窗户纸都不会产生，即使在某个赛后黄昏，他的确在家里铺了地毯，默默朝着东方跪下，祈祷它足够坚韧。时过境迁，别处都锈蚀得吓人，马德里却保鲜良好，这里的赫迪拉业已捷足先登，也许是梅苏特捷足先登，毅然焚毁那层开了光的阻隔，火势蔓延，引得整栋宅邸浓烟滚滚，叫夜半迷路的萨米咳嗽连连，呛出眼泪。

当下处境，暂且别谈东方的事。梅苏特的手搭上他的肩颈，五厘米见方、冰凉干燥的一块。他的脑袋凑近了，头发相当蓬松，嘴唇相当柔软，令萨米脑内轰鸣。钟面开始倒转，摔碎的杯子爬回桌面，揉皱的便签重新展开，草稿箱里的短信再次发出，所有决定和定义都被收回。宇宙塌缩成一颗又冷又致密的核。他从核里摘出一顶王冠，庄严地戴上，庄严地红了眼眶。

倒也没有淌泪那么夸张，毕竟梅苏特的怀抱如同一条性能良好的薄毯，随时准备吸纳他产生或尚未产生的体液。他稍稍蹙起眉毛，使眼睛到脸边缘的距离更窄，使人滴出柔情。他嘟囔了几句，但没人听清楚。马上就清楚了。

他迅速钻进被子之前，抬头瞥了萨米几眼，仿佛在浮潜之前先获取氧气。萨米可以通过被褥的隆起揣测他的行为，但确切的想法尚未成型。直到他感觉自己的胯骨被指尖触摸，才迟钝地感受到欲望的抬头。梅苏特的嘴不堪大用，没有哪一门语言比较流利，但善于制造阻力，为萨米服务正好。他扶着阴茎，然后舔了一下顶端，萨米感觉受用。等他整根含进去的时候，宛如伊甸园再次开门营业。他舔着，吸着，嘴里空间其实相当狭窄，取乐的功能大于服务。萨米可以透过被子的开口看到一个毛茸茸的、颤动着的头顶，于是将手指伸进他的头发，急于将他按得更近。梅苏特被挠到嗓子眼，又喘又笑，发出闷闷的回音，他的内部高温且潮湿，跟表层是两个世界。萨米在他的牙齿和舌头上获得大量快乐，也为这新鲜的性欲感到一阵极端轻微的反胃，滋生另一种情绪。

他已知了梅苏特的口腔里藏着整个天堂，有且仅有赫迪拉手里攒着钥匙。那个天真的、幸福的、无忧无虑的赫迪拉，什么分别也没经历过，直接拥有了整个同样天真幸福、无忧无虑、绝不会轻易离开的梅苏特，好事都发生在一个人头上，留给这个萨米的只是副沉默又腌臢的躯壳。被夏天吮吸过，骨髓都掏空。他认识的更爱皱眉头，更忿忿不平一些的那位，离过去的自己也迢迢千里，绝对不会横穿整个马德里，满身露水，颤栗不已地敲开他的家门，来吻他的颧骨和嘴唇。他对这个宇宙里的赫迪拉产生的嫉妒高涨起来，临摹的乌托邦仅成真片刻，兔子洞的门票只售单程。

他还承认，这是不对的，具体不对在有悖人伦，破坏理智；也在现实完全按相反方向驶去，只是给荒谬镀了层温情脉脉的膜。可潜意识如此无情，揭发他隐秘的期待，像揭开快愈合的痂痕，流血之余瘙痒亦得到镇定。

“你不高兴吗？”他向上溯游，露出眼睛和额头。

“没有，怎么会。”萨米立刻否认。

“那就干点正事啊。”梅苏特催促道，整个冒出来，嘴唇是红的。萨米知道这时候他脸上还挂得住肉，嘴不是那么接近于无的两片，因此还能牵扯出少许接吻的激情。他绝望地想，这都什么时候了，为何还会产生这种冲动。如同洪水来临，还坐在诺亚方舟的舷外打一盘牌，因此错过最后的汽笛。

他言出必行，先干正事，跨上萨米的髋胯，令后者感到轻微重量的压迫，也令他产生了强烈的，想把阴茎塞进湿热地方的欲望。梅苏特的骨架并不宽厚，中空都有可能，把那条瘦窄的躯体搁在半空中，也许过五秒才飘落。在萨米面前，体型的落败显得尤为显著。他磨蹭着，大腿内侧在他的腰侧摩挲，到后来萨米的手掌终于将它捉住。目的终于达成，画外传来烤箱“叮”的一声。

即便他还穿着短裤，即使即将要被剥去，即便他还睁着眼睛，即使马上要紧紧阖上。萨米试探着摸到那处预留的入口，发现同样是潮湿、软化的一块，明摆着已经被开拓过了，他内心五味杂陈，时间旅行者趴在窗外，看见过去的妻子正和自己偷情。稍显超现实，倒不是说他完全没法对梅苏特产生性欲，而是这个地点，这种方式，这段时日，这般处境，这幅模样，实在让人心生退却之情。他端详着这个梅苏特，心里想的却是：那个梅苏特是怎么生长成那副尊容的。前者缄口不言，见了鬼似的倔强，恪守清规一样纵情声色，即使现状惨淡，绝不会祈求同情。书上说人由海豚进化而来，跟这论断一样鬼话连篇。

然而，他还是将梅苏特的大腿分得更开了些，让他坐的位置更靠前、更合适，让他的勃起刮蹭到自己的胃，再伸进手指，体验着梅苏特在他用力时的骤然蜷缩。他从别人的谈论里学来，只几秒钟就驾轻就熟，好像演练过无数次，好像这幅六年前的躯壳被肌肉记忆盛满。他缓慢地、仿佛早有预谋地挤进他顺从的身体时，梅苏特弓起脊背，头发从耳后来到额前。这和手指不一样。尽管萨米敢保证前半夜绝对包含了这个步骤，仍不敢放肆地对待这个骨骼昂贵的人形，也许是这个人形不乐意被放肆对待。他有种掌控夜晚的能力，而赫迪拉总是在夜间妥协。

他顶弄着，感到超现实一般的怡人，快感搅进颅腔，就像热刀割黄油。在一阵丰腴的沉默中，梅苏特向他倒去，头颅凑得那么近，故意来索取亲昵。他闻着他身上的沐浴露，吻他太阳穴旁边的浅色皮肤，嘴唇贴在被微汗浸湿的黑发上，再往下移，在瘦削的下颌骨得到终结，仿佛那里藏着一个不可告人的机关。他遵循一切程序，好像这既是第一次，也是最后一次，反正对萨米·赫迪拉来说，两者并无不同。

梅苏特彻底软下来。他软下来后可以对他做任何事，萨米有了新发现。可以折叠成很多种姿势，可以命令他出声或者不出声，可以把拇指撬进嘴唇，可以将乳头揉得很硬。可以长驱直入，让他战栗不断；可以碾磨一种腺体，叫他的泪腺工作。他吸附着萨米，他张开手臂，搂住萨米的脖颈，那一瞬间，萨米确定，这个小小的人物也愿意为他做任何事。他无比热切又轻微羞愧，反倒使赫迪拉的羞愧烟消云散了。

“何塞怎么说？”

梅苏特在性爱的浪潮里呛了口水，惊恐地瞥了他一眼。

“我在这里留个后天也好不了的疤，他会有什么看法？”

他迅速回答，差点咬到舌头：“不可以，想都别想，不行。”

萨米的嘴唇停留在他的颈侧，那里长着一颗痣，和六年后别无二致。梦境装潢得如此精致，连一毫米见方的细节都全盘复制。萨米的手掌按住他的脊椎，防其逃逸，然后用牙齿伺候那块软肉。梅苏特抗拒着，颤抖着，脚跟在床单上曳出褶皱，抓住他的肩膀，但力有不逮，萨米比他大概重五十磅。他受到冲击和惊吓，欲望熏出的眼泪越聚越多，让眼眶周围一片皮肤都不堪其扰，发红发胀。他小声说：“——他看见了会发疯的。”

“你就解释说，”他在间隙扫了房间一眼，看见地上的动物毯，灵光乍现，“是狗干的。狗还小，不懂事，被你抱到肩上时挣扎了一会儿。疫苗都已经打过了。”

他睁着眼睛，嘴唇被勒得越来越薄，考虑了很长时间，手指缓慢地攀进萨米后脑勺的头发，脸上红潮涌动，最终声若蚊呐：“好吧，那你要替我说情。”

他点了点头，继续亲梅苏特的颈侧。他认为那脖子也是一块沃土，理应由齿列插上领旗。奇怪，之前为何一无所知，只会捏着他的后颈，像兄弟那样的抚慰，抱着他，即使勃起也不能消耗半分纯洁，实在匪夷所思。他有所不知的是，梅苏特整个人都是块湿润的田地，乖顺，安静，匀净，由着别人耕耘。他全然地信任此刻正占有他的人，而后者对此爱莫能助。

然而，萨米已经逐渐在这幅躯体里翻找出未来的影子，未来的影子令他耿耿于怀。现实生活里，梅苏特大部分时间是男人，有部分是小男孩，小部分是小女孩，更少更细微的部分由妓女占据。最后那部分将他的全部留恋冲进下水道。他愤恨地想，谁不会在灵魂里藏着些龌龊？但梅苏特的龌龊未免也太容易引起别人的龌龊。至少现在，妓女的前身完完全全属于他，撤销了一切权责，赋予了随意处置的权限。

他翻过身去，拇指按在梅苏特后颈被黑发覆盖的皮肤，将他缓缓地摁进被褥里，一碰他就倒下了，倒不是特意影射什么，而是他的确被欲火烧成一抔人形的灰，无需浑身解数，萨米就能将他钉进床笫。梅苏特的头歪向一边，看又不敢看萨米的动作，柔软地搁置着手臂，因为萨米再一次的进入而揪紧枕套。他如此令人目眩神迷，而又如此昏聩软弱，萨米感觉自己在制服一头打了麻醉剂的独角兽。他转去捏紧他搁置的手掌，指头嵌进指缝里，模拟另一种侵入。

独角兽渗出眼泪，形同哽咽，度过了二十分钟的半羞辱半自愿的时光后，他开始真正挣扎起来。还挂着泪痕，他红晕未褪地说：“够了。”

萨米从善如流。只俯下身来，从后面抱住了梅苏特，贴近他温热的脊背，心不在焉地厮磨片刻，然后沉默地撤出，在一片黑暗中给自己打了手枪。夜的食客收拾餐盘，从天幕后离开。至此，月亮再也没有出现的可能。余光里，梅苏特抽了几张纸巾，处理掉最后一轮的勃起，然后小心地拭去体液，丢进废纸篓里。他之前也不是没射在床上，不知道在讲究什么。

他独自待了会儿，可是周遭一片寂静。他闭上眼再睁开，仍然没有醒来的征兆。梅苏特过来贴近他，周遭依旧一片寂静，像被消了音似的。他的手臂是凉的，很快就在外面的空气里干燥下来，他的胸口却是热的一片，好似里面沸腾着一颗心，为萨米·赫迪拉滚烫，暂且为这时候的天真赫迪拉滚烫，或者为那时候疲惫不堪的赫迪拉滚烫，都无所谓。他短时间内这么认为，并且十分高兴。过了一会儿，他转过身去，去吻梅苏特的嘴唇。

萨米·赫迪拉在都灵醒来，这次被日光叫醒，没有那么困难。他睡眼惺忪地撑起上半身，记忆如同伤口里渗入了海洋。他猛地掀开被子，发现勃起依旧。这是从梦里带出来的遗产，无法推卸，无法自然降解，无法手动纾缓，因为那意味着把梦也捎出部分。无法，只好寄希望于冷水。

他头痛起来，赤脚走去浴室，等到电话铃响起，记起好像有人要找他问问俱乐部相关，好像是国家队的同事，跟他吃过几次饭。不得已半途折返，看着不断闪烁的备注，头痛加深，神经在颅腔里突突跳动。这回是真的，板上钉钉地写进了生活。洪水即将蔓延，烈火即将燃烧，将他的土地变成戏剧化的炼狱，像蹩脚的编剧钟爱的结局，现实和梦境融在一起，陀螺停转之前黑屏，谁也分不清主人公是否躲过了子弹。

他划开手机，贴在耳旁。八个月后，他第一次说：“哈喽，梅苏特。”


End file.
